tsukiprofandomcom-20200215-history
Back On Track
Back On Track is the fifth episode of TSUKIPRO THE ANIMATION. Synopsis "Let's go for a drive, Shiki." SolidS unit leader, producer, and composer who also does outside work Shiki Takamura is busier than usual in preparation for the end-of-year concert. Worried about their exhausted leader, Tsubasa Okui suggests the members of SolidS go for a nighttime drive. How far will they go? Official English synopsis from Crunchyroll. Plot The episode begins with the members of SolidS driving on the freeway, when Shiki unfortunately informs the others that he's missed the turn for the dorms, the car is running out of fuel and they're about to hit a traffic jam... Flashback to thirteen days before the incident that Tsubasa apparently refers to as "The Nightmare Drive", we see SolidS doing their usual SoliRadi broadcast answering questions from fans between playing songs. After the broadcast, Tsubasa, Dai & Rikka discuss how they felt that Shiki didn't seem quiet like his usual self during that broadcast, saying that while his jokes were as unfunny as ever he seemed powered down compared to how he usually acts on the radio. Rikka wonders if maybe his busy schedule and lack of sleep has been taking a toll on him, which is proven correct when they come home the next day to find Shiki asleep on the couch. The others worry for Shiki, and scold him saying he needs to sleep better and eat properly to take care of his body so he doesn't collapse. The next day, after a costume fitting the three decide to get Shiki's mind off his work for a while to give him a break and take him shopping. The break doesn't seem to work very well as Shiki isn't particularly interested in shopping, and instead leaves the others to have fun while he sits and waits. They apologise, but he insists it was fine, but to make up for it Tsubasa announces that he had begged their manager to allow them to take the new company car for a drive. Shiki takes the wheel and they all try and figure out a place to go to, but Shiki keeps missing the exits on the freeway. Eventually they stop to get snacks and drinks, but having sent Tsubasa to get them all their orders come out wrong, so they decide to drive somewhere and have a proper dinner. Shiki keeps driving past exits before the others can tell him where to go though, and in the end they simply pull over at a service area. Tsubasa insists he's good at driving and takes over from Shiki due to his tiredness; Shiki quickly falls asleep in the backseat and while Tsubasa is a good driver the knowledge of who is driving is making Dai feel quite ill. As a result, they pull over again so Rikka can take over as driver. When Shiki wakes up he finds that they've once again pulled over, and left him alone in the car so they could finally buy dinner. Afterwards, Shiki resumes driving while the other three have all fallen asleep and he comments about how this was supposed to be a break for him, but in the end he did manage to come up with new material for a song. As the three begin to wakeup the episode closes with the opening scene of them getting stuck on the freeway with little fuel, though in the end Shiki luckily finds somewhere to pull over and refuel. In doing so Dai comments that he's "never going driving with you guys again" but Tsubasa thought it was really quite fun. Characters List of characters in order of appearance *Shiki Takamura *Tsubasa Okui *Dai Murase *Rikka Sera *You Haduki (cameo) *Fumihiko Haiduki Music Opening Theme *Burny!!! - SolidS Ending Theme *Back On Track - SolidS Insert Songs * Midnight Mystery - SolidS * Jiyū no Tori - Growth * Ameagari no UFO - SOARA * AOI MIZU - QUELL Gallery Rikka.jpg|Official Preview - Rikka Tsubasa.jpg|Official Preview - Tsubasa Dai.jpg|Official Preview - Dai Shiki.jpg|Official Preview - Shiki Episode 5 End Card.jpg|Episode 5 End Card Trivia * It's revealed in this episode that Shiki, Tsubasa, and Rikka all have driver's licenses. Though, it's only Shiki who drives regularly. * It was also revealed here that Dai has their song Midnight Mystery on his phone, while Tsubasa has the songs Jiyū no Tori (Growth), Ameagari no UFO (SOARA), and AOI MIZU (QUELL). References Category:ProAni Category:Episodes